


A Little Unsteady

by Tabithian



Series: Light the Path [44]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6907366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabithian/pseuds/Tabithian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This younger version of Jason actually <i>liked</i> him, and Tim was hating every moment of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Unsteady

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the first sentence starter prompt from Kiragecko on Tumblr.

This younger version of Jason actually _liked_ him, and Tim was hating every moment of it. 

“Really,” Dick says, snapping another picture because he's a horrible human being. “I can tell.”

Tim rolls his eyes, shifting his hold to keep from jostling Jason as he climbs the stairs to his room at the manor. 

“No, really,” Dick continues, because he never seems to know when to stop. “Please, Tim. Tell me all about how much you hate this. I'm riveted.”

There's a quiet grumble against Tim's chest, small arms tightening around his neck.

Tim and Dick both freeze, because three year-old Jason is a nightmare to get down for a nap, and if Dick woke him back up - 

Jason snuffles, eyes slitting open to glare at Dick for a moment before sliding closed, breathy little, “Idiot,” escaping him before he falls back asleep.

“Look,” Tim whispers at the affronted look on Dick's face because _yes_ , finally payback for all the crap Dick's been giving him for the way Jason immediately latched onto Tim when they found him. “He remembers you.”


End file.
